fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tar Pit
7.3 Update= Tar pits are very dangerous structures completely made from the tar liquid, and based on prehistoric lakes of asphalt that preserve animal remains. They spawn uncommonly inside deep pits in swamp biomes, and are somewhat like lava pools, except they are inescapable when waded into. Though they are hazardous, they are very useful for collecting Cenozoic (animals after the dinosaurs) fossils such as the mammoth by collecting buckets of tar to obtain tar fossils. They frequently spawn hostile tar slimes that give off the blindness effect, and are the only place where they can be found. Be very careful around tar pits, as any item that falls into the pit will despawn, much like lava. Description Tar Pits spawn inside small pond-like holes in the ground that form the pits from whence it got its name from. Danger It is essentially a death trap, as any contact with tar will immediately pull the player down and make it impossible to jump. When the players head is pulled under the tar, the screen will be turned into the image to the right, and the player will start taking damage at half a heart a second. The only possible way to survive is to fall near the edge of the pool, and dig your way out through the surrounding blocks, however this can be dangerous as well since block breaking will be at a slower speed while in tar and the tar itself will slowly flow into the hole like water or lava. Any item that falls into the pit will despawn, also like lava. This, on top of the tar slimes, make it by far the most dangerous naturally occurring mod structure. Mobs can also walk into Tar Pits and slowly suffocate as they do not detect that tar is harmful Sounds *Tar Gallery 2015-02-27 15.32.22.png 2015-02-27 16.23.39.png tarpit.png|A young Tyrannosaurus and a cow drowning in a tar pit. 2019-03-05_18.19.05.png|A tar pit with shaders 2019-03-16_14.13.08.png|A tar pit |-|7.2 Update= Tar Pits are very dangerous structures, completely made from tar. They spawn uncommonly inside pits in swamp biomes. They are somewhat like lava pools, except they are inescapable when waded into. Description Tar Pits spawn inside small pond-like holes in the ground that form the pits from whence it got its name from. Danger It is essentially a perfect death trap, as any contact with Tar immediatly damages the player and it is impossible to escape the tar block once you fall in, making it by far the most dangerous naturally occurring mod Structure. The only possible way to live is to fall near the edge of the pool, and dig your way out through dirt. Any item that falls into the pit will despawn, much like lava. Mobs can also walk into Tar Pits and slowly die as their AI doesn't detect that Tar is harmful. Sounds *Tar Gallery 2015-02-27 15.32.22.png 2015-02-27 16.23.39.png tarpit.png|A young Tyrannosaurus and a cow drowning in a tar pit. 2019-03-05_18.19.05.png|A tar pit with shaders 2019-03-16_14.13.08.png|A tar pit